Ameonna
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

 **Personajes:** Juvia Loxar. / Leve interacción Gray Fullbuster.

 **Drabble 1:** Hecho. (Fiesta)

 **Extensión:** 480 palabras.

 **Nota de la autora:** No lo negaré, he odiado todos y cada uno de estos drabbles. ¿La razón? definitivamente no he estado en mi mejor momento como "escritora", y no he logrado en ellos lo que hubiera deseado, sobretodo dada mi experiencia con el personaje, pero es por el mismo aprecio que le tengo, que simplemente no podía ignorar este reto. Me siento particularmente incómoda con este, no había leído la conveniente posibilidad AU, y no lo supe hasta que este drabble ya estaba a punto de ser publicado *facepalm.* Ya que, espero disfruten la lectura.

— **El obsequito —**

 **.**

La maga se removía impaciente sobre su incómodo asiento, llegaría tarde, realmente tarde. Únicamente había tomado esa desagradable y agotadora misión, por una razón, su recompensa. Capturar a una pequeña banda de rufianes, no había sido un problema, pero el extenuante viaje, y las horas perdidas dentro de aquel denso pantano, tan solo habían valido la pena, gracias a la pequeña botella de coloración oscura que llevaba ahora aferrada entre sus dedos. Un líquido capaz de descongelar cualquier hielo, algo inútil a simple vista, y algo inefectivo como ella misma sabía, pero algo de vital importancia para una persona que ella conocía; _Goteo de luna_ leyó una vez más, esa era Ur, o al menos una pequeña porción de ella, eso era probablemente, todo lo que restaba de la querida maestra de su amado.

No había planeado aceptar misiones por un par de días, había pasado sus últimos días planeando junto a Erza y Mirajane, la especial velada para esa noche, pero no fue hasta que avistó por casualidad, entre los pedidos recientes aquella misión, que se dijo a si misma que simplemente no podía pensar en la idea de que alguien más obtuviera aquella preciada posesión. Ella la obtendría, y ese sería su regalo; aunque ahora, no llegaría a tiempo de entregárselo. Un suspiro de pena se le escapó, y mordió su labio inferior conteniendo sus lágrimas, ¿cómo podría ella ser digna de su amor, si no era capaz de acompañarlo en un día tan importante?.

Observó por su ventana, y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo percibir que estaban a minutos de arribar a Magnolia. Se colocó en pie rápidamente, desesperada por bajar de ese tren lo antes posible, llevaba catorce horas de viaje, siete programadas, y otras agonizantes siente debido a un fallo en el sistema de aquel tren, y aunque estaba segura de que ya no habría fiesta alguna, deseaba llegar al Gremio. Quizá, y solo quizá, aún tuviera una mínima oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Bajó del tren al momento en que el mismo abrió sus puertas, haciéndose paso entre la multitud que bajaba del mismo, y corrió por las oscuras y desiertas calles de la ciudad en dirección a su preciado Gremio, pero por supuesto, ya no había nadie allí. Las puertas se encontraban cerradas sin ningún rastro de la Strauss mayor, o cualquier otro miembro en estado de embriaguez como era costumbre, por primera vez Fairy Tail, se encontraba desierto.

Aferró el objeto junto a su pecho, y se dispuso a marchar, cuando para su sorpresa, se encontró con la figura del mago hielo recostado a un árbol cercano.

-Erza dijo que de seguro vendrías aquí.- se explicó. -Me contó de tu misión, no..- no finalizó su oración, antes de verse aprisionado por los brazos de la chica, quien lo rodeo con fuerza, y enterró su húmeda mejilla contra su pecho.

-Feliz cumpleaños Gray-sama..-

 **~ Gracias por leer ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

 **Personajes:** Juvia Loxar.

 **Drabble 2:** Rated T.

 **Extensión:** 283 palabras.

 **Nota de la autora:** Quizá al finalizar se pregunten, ¿dónde está el rated T? y pues, resulta que aludir a la muerte aunque de modo tan poco explícito, puede corresponder al mismo(? La verdad es que no soy buena con estas escenas, pero tiene sangre y un par de golpes, así que fingiré que está bonito xD

* * *

 **— Drip, drip, drop.** —

.

Su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza sobre el duro suelo, sentía cada fibra de su ser gritar ante el profundo dolor de los golpes, pero mordió su lengua para contener un gemido de agonía. Las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse ya en sus ojos, que mantenía sellados en un inútil intento de contenerlas, y podía sentir la calidez de su propia sangre, escurrirse por su magullado cuerpo.

-Ya terminé aquí.- sentenció una figura masculina, esbozando una amplia y enfermiza sonrisa. -Le dije al viejo que esto era algo tonto, no pasas de una mocosa sin talento.-

Intentó erguirse, su orgullo se lo exigía, pero su cuerpo entumecido pareciera haberse rendido. Clavó impotente sus uñas sobre la tierra mojada, y apretó sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar; gritar ante el dolor, gritar ante la ironía. Por años había soportado el rechazo, los insultos y hasta el temor, la mujer de la lluvia, la mujer maldita que nada bueno al mundo aportaba, aquella a quien todos quisieran lejos, finalmente había sido aceptaba; el maestro José había admirado en ella, todo eso por lo que siempre había sido despreciada, pero finalmente, cuando había encontrado dicha aprobación, le estaba fallando.

-No se que te hay visto el viejo, pero yo no veo más en ti que esta irritante lluvia.-

Su pecho se estrujó con fuerza antes esas palabras, e intentó erguirse una vez más, pero un fuerte golpe volvió a enviarla al suelo.

Un dolor intenso se hizo presente en sus costillas, y el sabor metálico en su boca no se hizo esperar. Tosió con fuerza ante la falta de aire, e intentó inútil y desesperadamente recuperar su aliento, antes de recibir un nuevo impacto sobre su espalda, haciéndola gritar.

-Las cucarachas si que tardan en morir.- comentó con desprecio, e impulsó su pierna hasta golpear cobardemente su cabeza. Todo se oscureció en ese momento.

Drip, drip, drop.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia que se encontraban con el suelo, era todo lo que podía escuchar. La lluvia, su eterna compañera, sería también testigo de su último palpitar. Se dejó vencer en ese instante, rindiéndose al futuro inevitable, el esperado final de una mujer cuya muerte, nadie habría de lamentar.

Drip, drip, drop.

Una sensación extraña se sintió crecer en su interior, como si la lluvia le ordenara a cada gota, no rendirse.

Abrió sus ojos con sorprendente lucidez, y un torrente de energía se hizo paso por cada célula de su cuerpo; vacilante irguió su cuerpo, sorprendiendo al hombre que caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Aún no te rindes? ¡Tendré que enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores maldita perra im..-

El golpe de un fuerte látigo calló sus palabras, y lo envió a varios metros de distancia. Incrédulo observó a la chica, que con mirada inexpresiva y pasos lentos pero seguros, se aproximaba a él bajo la incesante lluvia.

La mujer de la lluvia, no perdería nunca más.

 **~ Gracias por leer. ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

 **Personajes:** Juvia Loxar.

 **Drabble 4:** Género (Family.)

 **Extensión:** 332 palabras.

 **Notas de la autora:** Está rosa, pero me gusta el rosa. Espero les gusta el rosa, y si no es así, bueno, al menos es corto.

* * *

— **Hogar.** —

.

Con chispas de júbilo, sus ojos danzaban al compás de la estruendosa sinfonía de puñetazos y groserías, que a pocos metros se desarrollaba. Muchos podrían creer aquella escena grosera y bárbara, pero para Juvia Loxar, aquello era el más grande de los regocijos. Todo aquel ajeno al hiperactivo Gremio, podría dudar del carácter fraternal de aquella pelea, pero solo aquellos pertenecientes a Fairy Tail, podrían entender la diversión tras cada conflicto, y la sensación de hogar que podían transmitir.

Una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos, y volteó para encontrarse con la figura de su amado mago de hielo, haciéndola sonreír inconscientemente. Los meses junto a él habían sido los mejores de su vida, carentes únicamente de la presencia del resto de su familia. Su ausencia había sido devastadora, como la vuelta a un pasado distante, que aún siendo conocido, era incapaz de reconocer; no había vida antes de él, no había vida antes de Fairy Tail.

El Gremio representaba todo aquello que alguna vez había anhelado, y todo aquello que jamás creyó llegar a merecer; Gray había sido el nombre que la liberó de su condena, y le presentó finalmente su preciado cielo azul, él la había rescatado, y le había presentado el primer lugar en el mundo, al que alguna vez había podido llamar hogar.

-Ameonna, ¿te sentarás o piensas quedarte ahí a fantasear?- cuestionó con brusquedad el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, alejándola de sus pensamientos.

-L-lo siento Gajeel-kun..- se disculpó avergonzada, tomando asiento junto a él. Sus ojos siguieron a su amado una vez más, apreciando el exacto momento en el que se unía a la contienda, y una risilla escapó de sus labios al momento en que uno de sus ataques, impactó contra un ahora furioso pelirrosa.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y los gritos de aliento a uno y otro, llenaron rápidamente el lugar. Ese era Fairy Tail, el ruidoso Gremio que tanto había anhelado reencontrar. Esa era su familia, ese era su hogar.

 **~ Gracias por leer. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

 **Personajes:** Juvia Loxar.

 **Drabble 4:** Emoción (Optimismo.)

 **Extensión:** 336 palabras.

 **Nota de la autora:** Sip, elegí el peor modo en la historia de retratar "Optimismo", lo sé, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que Juvia en su esencia desborda optimismo, pero creo que se entiende(? Escribí este drabble unas seis veces, cada una distinta a la otra, pero supongo que mi estado anímico ha influenciado al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 **— Algún día.** **—**

 **.**

Pasaba la media noche, y un casi inaudible sollozo, era el único indicio de humanidad dentro de aquella espaciosa habitación. Un sollozo rebelde, que escapaba de su garganta, y se negaba a respetar la barrera de su labios, aún cuando con firmeza luchaba por mantenerlos sellados. Nadie debía oírla, nadie debía enterarse del desbordar amargo de las frustraciones, que únicamente esas cuatro paredes podían atestiguar; nadie debía saber jamás, que disfrazado tras sonrisas y ratificaciones de amor eterno, existía un corazón quebrado, incapaz de autosanar.

No esperaba entendimiento, no anhelaba consuelos o consejos que seguir, no deseaba empatía y tampoco lástima, porque ella estaría bien. Aún cuando dolía, aún cuando en noches como esa debía enfrentar el desbordar de sus sentimientos contenidos, ella estaría bien. No existe conquista sin lucha, y ella estaba dispuesta a soportar todo el dolor, si eso le permitía un día, alcanzar su más preciada meta.

No importaban los rechazos, o cuan profundo dolieran sus palabras, porque ella sabía que un día esas barreras finalmente cederían, y él la dejaría entrar. Ella sabía que un día, eventualmente sus temores cesarían, y él le daría la bienvenida. Ella esperaría ese día, soportaría con su cabeza erguida, y esperaría pacientemente a que él estuviera listo, porque ella sabía que ese día llegaría, y cuando pasara, ella se aseguraría de hacerlo feliz.

El era el hombre que apartó su lluvia, y le dio llegada a su primer cielo azul, y ella estaba segura de que un día, ella sería la mujer que derritiera las gélidas barreras de su corazón, y anidara en el para siempre.

Ella lloraría esa noche, y quizá con suerte, esa sería la última; ella lloraría esa noche, pero volvería a sonreír en la mañana, porque cada día, cada nuevo intento, era un paso ganado en su dirección, y cuando la distancia se volviera inexistente, él se llevaría también sus lágrimas.

Ese día llegaría y era algo que ella sabía, porque luego de una gran tormenta, siempre ha de llegar el sol.

 **~ Gracias por leer. ~**


End file.
